


Memories

by CarnwennanB312



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnwennanB312/pseuds/CarnwennanB312
Summary: A short story set during Shepard's time in incarceration where Thane uses his assassin skills to see the woman he can't stop thinking about.





	Memories

It would be easy. Over the weeks he had been watching the comings and goings of the apartment-turned-prison he had notice twenty-three means of ingress, thirteen of which would result in zero casualties. The flaws in the Alliance’s security had allowed him to get too close and it made him angry. If he had wished Shepard harm, there would be nothing anyone could do to stop him. Not that she made things difficult in that regard. In fact, the first flaw he had noticed was the large window through which her bedroom was visible. She would pace before it, her frustration present in every step. She would read data pads next to it, her brow furrowed in concentration. Then there were the times she would blatantly stand before it and stare longingly at the outside world.

_I follow her line of sight. The smell of trampled grass renews with each footfall of a human child as he races across the lush terrain. He holds a toy aloft, the scale model of the Normandy slicing through the air in a flight of fantasy. I look back toward the window but she is no longer watching the child. Her eyes have turned toward the sky, wide and glistening. The door behind her slides open to reveal a muscular man in an alliance t-shirt, she blinks and stiffens._

He blinked out of his memories, determination steeling his spine. Sneaking past the guards and into the vents, he soon came to stand before her bedroom door. Déjà vu hit him as he remembered the last time he had entered the Commander’s quarters unannounced.

_She touches my face, her hand warm and soft but it is too much. I cannot contain the way the touch awakens my fear, my self-loathing. I push her away. I am a coward. I brace myself against the chilled surface of the desk, keeping my back to her as I try to organize my thoughts. They come out as a punch, my fist hitting the desk with so much force that it stings._

_“I’ve worked so hard. I’ve preyed and meditated and done good deeds. I’ve atoned for the evils I’ve done. Prepared. Yet when I consider my body’s death a chill settles in my gut. I’m afraid and it shames me.”_

_“Thane,” her voice is soft as she touches my fisted hand. The smell of gun oil and sea salt wafts toward me. My heart races. “Don’t give me a speech,” she says quietly as she pulls me toward her. Her eyes are filled with sadness. “ Just be alive with me tonight.”_

Smiling as her words whispered through his mind, he pushed past his memories and opened the door. She spun around, instinctively setting herself into a fighting stance. For a moment he thought she might attack him but recognition slowly revealed itself in the form of a wide smile. Her body crashed into his, molding to him desperately. Her kisses were greedy, sending his heart racing as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Yet, all too quickly, her lips slowed and she pulled away reluctantly.

“Thane,” she breathed, trying to control her body’s reactions and make her mind clear.

“I missed you, Siha,” he said, trying to answer the unknown question that creased her brow.

“I missed you too,” she admitted before her hint of a smile quickly dissolved into a frown. “But what are you doing here?”

“My body is trained to infiltrate places others believe secure,” he stated as if the answer was obvious.

“Right,” Shepard said under her breath before audibly asking, “I meant why are you here?”

"I believe I already answered that question."

She looked to the floor in an attempt to obscure her feelings but he had already seen the sadness seep into her eyes. “Don’t ask me to leave. No matter how much I wish I could, I can’t.”

Thane turned away, “I won’t. I remember why you came here.”

His voice became distant as he spoke again, “Deep eyes glisten in the dim light. ‘I don’t want to go but I have to do something. If I can’t get the Alliance to listen then hundreds of innocent people will die’. ‘I understand’ I say with a smile I don’t feel, ‘I wouldn’t expect you to standby when the galaxy needed you. It isn’t in your character’.”

When he turned back around, he was blinking away his memories.

“I know why you have to be here,” he raised his hand, cupping her cheek so that she would meet his gaze, “but I could not leave this body without seeing you one last time.”

“Don’t talk like that,” she said stubbornly.

He stepped closer, breaking her resolve. “I have made peace with my fears. While I wish I could stay with you eternally, I am grateful to have known you, Siha, and blessed to have loved you.”

Her body spoke when her voice could not be trusted, slowly melting into him and nuzzling the palm of his hand as if savoring the feeling of his skin. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close, leaning down to touch his lips to hers. Her hands skimmed up his exposed torso until her arms could snake around his neck. As their kiss deepened she leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He easily held her aloft, only moving toward the bed after her kiss had grown insatiably lustful. He fell backward onto the bed, bringing her with him so that she was straddling him. It was then that she broke the kiss to look down at him.

_Green eyes snap fire, glowing in the fading light. She looks at me, not as my beloved Siha but as the commanding angel I have likened her to._

_“This won’t be goodbye,” she commands._

_I try to argue but she stops me. “This isn’t goodbye.”_

_I agree._


End file.
